MARAY BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.86 Birth Date 2026, july 16th Place Bios Capital, brown hair, blue eyes (when she displays her power white hair and white eyes with the golden pupil). Biosana nationality. M'aray Malden Lassart', is an OC character from my stories. She is the daughter of Leval Malden and Amethyst Lassart. She has an older brother, Asthel. Story in GWNE Némesis ' She does not appear or be named ' Story in Sailor Moon She does not appear as it does not exist as a character. Story in GWA Alfa She hasn´t been born yet Story in GWB Beta She hasn't been born yet. Although thanks to her mother deciding to go after her father on the SSP-1 trip that will be possible someday. Story in GWG Gamma She hasn´t being born yet Story in GWD Delta She hasn´t being born yet Story in GWDN Destination Nature. She hasn´t being born yet Story in GWTN Transcendence Nature When she is about seventeen years old, she travels to Nature for the first time to gain experience as a model. There she will work under the direction of Sonia Calderón and Stephanie Kensington. She will also meet Alex Ginga, (son of Giaal Ginga and Susan Hunter) who will end up being her boyfriend. Although he must face the jealousy of Gloria Elua Derai'l, (the daughter of Saiyan Ambassador '''Kiros Derai'l and the head of nurses '''Margaret Kendall). Maray has no choice but to show her true power to that girl and clear things up. Also revealing the perplexed Gloria, who will have an important mission to carry out. Later, Maray will return to Nature and give a final concert there, along with her aunt Kerria, Katherine O'Brian and Keiko Tomoe. Story in GWT Trascendence She is born in Bios, when her parents are already well installed there. Her older brother Asthel has shown portentous qualities since she was almost a baby, although she won't do it until she is older. Although his brother will make her share in his experiences with the gods who come to visit him. He will awaken the latent power in her and begin to teach her how to use it. As a child she is educated by her nursery and primary school teacher Idina Rodney, cousin of her father Leval and friend and former companion of the Justices group, of her mother, Amethyst Lassart. Maray is a very good friend and classmate, the son of Coraíon Lassart and Sandy Ann Wallance, Garnet. Maray is an awake, cheerful but very embarrassing girl when it comes to talking with strangers. She loves fashion and singing. Her mother and Idina teach her some music and how to sing. However, as far as fashion is concerned, she is self-taught. When she is close to turning fifteen, she decides to participate in the first beauty pageant held in her home world. The Miss Bios contest. But wishing to surprise her parents and also out of shame, she dares not tell them. She will tell her grandmother Emerald who will help her to prepare. After her birthday, Maray signs up and that's when she tells her parents. Leval sees it as inappropriate because of the political connotations that this contest has in the midst of the struggle of the anti and the pro-open, for immigration to Bios. However, Amethyst took it much worse, and angry prohibits her daughter from participating. Luckily, Emerald and Diamond manages to calm her daughter and Maray can finally realize her dream. Very nervous comes as a participant. There she meets, among others participans, a girl named Crista Turner, with whom she will make friends. Although she suffered harassment from one of the judges, an old guy named Horace Morton who tries to blackmail her so that she does some sexual "favor." Indignant and full of fear, she categorically refuses. Soon she collapses telling Crista. This girl encourages her the best she can. Maray manages to perform and after singing an emotional song, (a versión of One is one, by Robert Milles) She achieves the title of Miss Song. Her visibly proud and excited relatives congratulate her. Despite all her grandmother Emerald, doesn't understand why they haven't chosen her "at least as a Bridesmaid." Soon, the veteran designer investigates and it is Crista who tells her what happened. Thanks to that girl, they set a trap and manage to stop Horace Morton. After a while, Maray forgets that trance and begins to prepare as a model at the Deveraux academy in Bios. Then she will travel to Earth and Nature, where, as was described in GWTN, she will meet her boyfriend Alex Ginga. But she will also begin to be aware that the day of embarking on the transcendental mission to which she is destined, is approaching. The young woman begins to suffer strange trances. She even reaches the state called transcendent when her hair, normally brown, becomes immaculate and her blue eyes adopt a golden color. At first there are no witnesses to this. Then finally, her grandparents Roy and Bertie, her aunts Kerria and Samantha, and even her friend Crista, witness that. Maray herself will show up like this, shortly before leaving, in a concert she gives in Bios, her last performance. Soon, she will be summoned by her brother, alogside Asthel she will say goodbye to her parents and leave for her mission, along with her other companions, integrating the "Group of Nine." Alusa and Minara( daughters of Mazoui and Satory O'Brian). Garnet Lassart (the son of [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SANDY_BIO_ENGLISH Sandy Ann Wallance] and Coraíon Lassart) Brian Malden (son of his aunt Kerria Malden, and Brian Rice) Mimet Trenton (daughter of Kenneth Trenton and Mimí Rodney), Fiora (daughter of Alan Rodney and Naya Ginga) and finally Diaval (son of King Bralen and Queen Aiona, of the Saiyans) After descending to hell and having a fundamental role in opening the door that allowed the ninth circle to pass, she will transcend along with everyone else. Curiosities of the character Maray is named after her grandmother Emerald,´s mother, Maray of Green, from Némesis. She has a very pronounced duality. Maray can be sweet and shy as an ordinary person and very powerful and determined as being transcendent. It is she who makes her own fashion book to participate in the Miss Bios contest. She learns everything by watching the fashion channel on "Holo TV" One of her best childhood friends, also shares her fondness for fashion. This is Claire Zorton, daughter of a former superior of Maray's father. That other girl will also become a sought-after model and will travel to Nature, there she will work as Maray under Sonia Calderón and Stephanie Kensington '''guidance. Claire will be the object of attraction of Steph's older sister, '''Daphne. Maray will take over her mother Amethyst as Justiciera. She will be the third Wind Lady. Maray´s great height of 1.86 meters ( around 6,1" feet) will bring her some complexes as a young lady. Almost all the boys are shorter than her. Including his friend Peter, who is very much in love with Maray, although she doesn't notice it at first. Then she won't want to hurt the boy's feelings. Luckily, having to travel so much, Peter will end up forgetting that. Also Maray´s feet are very big. She has an european 43 number (around a 12 american) . That is why it is very difficult for her to find suitable shoes when preparing for the Miss Bios contest, having to wear some of her mother's shoes that tightened her because they are so small. In one of her last holo albums she sings and dances with a holographic version of her own mother, when she was her age. Both interpret some versioned songs of classics. Maray also appears in another story outside of Golden Warrior, being in this a goddess, along with Alex Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' go to start' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] go back to main characters Volver a Tercera generación go back to Third generation